The Same Deep Water As You
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Joining Spenser Academy are two young sisters; bringing along with them are secrets that may just turn the Sons of Ipswich world upside down. .x.Hiatus.x.
1. I

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **_

* * *

_**Two weeks before**_

Morgan slammed her bedroom door shut on her twin sister. She Wondered how her sister could be so calm about this. Her parent's are forcing them to go to boarding school. She snorted to herself hearing her mom's voice "Honey Spenser Academy is amazing. Only the best get in there." She couldn't understand why she and her sister couldn't just go with her parents to Japan for the year. After all it had too do with them too.

"Mo please" Brianne said to the closed door on her face. She knew her sister could be over dramatic, but she thought that Morgan was taking this too far. Her parent's weren't going to let them stay home for a year by themselves much less travel around Japan with them and not attend school. It was the logical choice to send them to Spenser academy.

"Go away!" Morgan shouted as she put her Porcelain and the Tramps CD in. She knew her parent's hated when she listened to their music. She smirked and hit play turning the volume up.

Brianne sighing, hearing the music opened the door and walked in. She marched over to the CD player and turned it down ignoring the glare that Morgan sent her way.

"Look I get it Morgan, I do. Our life it here. Our friends are here. Scott is here" Morgan made a disgusted face hearing her sister boyfriends name. She hated that kid. She knew he cheated on her sister though she never had the proof. She tried to tell Bri who was too blind to see it. If one good thing came from this, it would be her sister getting away from that jerk of a so called boyfriend.

She also didn't correct her sister on why she's so upset over not going. She knew Bri didn't like hearing or dealing with anything about their family history. Still, It bugged Morgan that her sister could just 'act' like everything was normal.

"So why are you so calm about this. You should be the one freaking out" Brianne smiled and sat on her sisters bed, picking at bed spread. "Cause there's nothing to be worked up about. Spenser Academy is only an hour drive from here."

Morgan looked at her sister confused, "Did you even read the brochure? It's not like we can't go anywhere. on school nights we have to be back by Nine or weekends we just have to be back by Eleven." Bri seeing her sister confused expression pulled out a folded up brochure that was in her back pocket and handed it to her sister.

Rolling her eyes Morgan took it, It wasn't long before she smirked "Whoa. This is a co-ed Academy?" Brianne laughing at her sister, "Yeah sis. There are boys there."

"Awesome" Morgan couldn't help but think that Spenser just got a whole hell of a lot better.

_**Present. **_

Bri let out a breath of frustration as she approached the bar.

They hadn't even been there a full day and her sister goes off leaving her to unpack while she 'socializes' at some place called Nicky's.

She walked through the doors and the first thing she notices is her sister leaning in seductively talking to some curly shaggy hair dirty blond guy that clearly had the expression of 'I'm getting laid tonight' written on his face.

Bri shook her head, poor guy doesn't stand a chance. Her sister may come off as an easy girl but the truth behind it was her sister expects a lot from a guy before she would even kiss them. Some people call that a tease, but Morgan called that 'Women's rights'.

Bri couldn't help but admire her sisters confidence when it came to men or in generally anything. At times it got her in trouble, though Mo always could handle whatever trouble she attracted. Still it left Bri feeling afraid for her sister, to the point where she always kept a close eye on her.

"What can I get yah?" Bri looked over at the big bald guy behind the bar and smiled, "I'll just have a coke please" He nodded his head, and walked away.

Morgan moved towards Aaron touching the collar of his blue button up shirt, "This color looks really good on you" Aaron smiled at her putting his hand on her waist, " It'll look even better on you" Morgan grinned, "We'll have to find out then wont we?" She moved away from him and glanced around the room she sighed dramatically with a frown on her face. "Doesn't seem to be any guys here in that shirt I'm interested in" She winked at Aaron before walking away leaving him standing there stunned. His friends who had been observing his laughed quietly.

A girl had never talked to him like them, "Hey bitch" he said grabbing her arm pulling her back towards him, "I don't like being played with"

Morgan glared at his hand that held her wrist before looking up at Aaron, "Really? It seems to me you'd be the type that plays with himself a lot."

"You B-"

"Didn't your mother ever teach manners" Another boy said stepping in between Aaron and the girl he had in a vice grip.

Aaron glanced up and felt the anger building inside of him, "This isn't your concern Reid" Morgan looked at the guy who was trying to come to her rescue. Morgan couldn't help but smile, How she enjoyed a girl fight between guys.

The anger between them kept building, Bri who was across the room noticed this and put her soda down on the bar, wondering if her sister could go anywhere with out starting a problem.

"Is there a problem" Bri said stepping in between the two guys and putting her arm on her sisters. She glanced at Morgan hoping that she would keep her mouth shut.

Just one look at these guys and you could tell they hated each other. She didn't want her sister anywhere near them when the fight started.

Aaron glanced back and forth between the girls. It was obvious that they were twins. They had the same curvy build same color hazel eyes that couldn't decided if they wanted to be light brown or green. The only difference was the hair and make up and the way they dressed.

Morgan kept her hair very short and black with dramatic makeup, wearing a wit beater and dark blue skinny jeans with boots while Bri kept her auburn hair long, she hardly wore make up. And her clothing choice was short sleeved green t shirt and light blue flare jeans. He wondered how they could look so different yet, so much the same.

Reid couldn't help but notice the same time.

Aaron having dropped Morgan's hand getting ready for whatever Reid was up too, was unaware of what Morgan -who couldn't leave well enough alone- was about to do.

Morgan patted Aarons face in an unfriendly manner, Bri took a deep breath. "Next time a girl walks away from you buddy, let her go. It generally means she doesn't want anything to do with you.-" She smiled at him before tugging on Bri's arm "Come on sis" Morgan held on too her sisters hand and started to walk away towards the exit.

Aaron not one to be put down in front of his friends, let alone by a girl took a step closer only to have Reid block him. "You heard the lady Aaron let her go"

Reid having been near Aaron for awhile got the rest of the attention from the Sons of Ipswich. Caleb noticing Nicky glancing over looked at Pogue and nodded, with a sigh they headed over there and put a hand on Reid's arm "Come on lets go"

Reid frowned but followed anyways, He hated listening to Caleb but didn't feel like dealing with a lecture tonight.

"What was that about Reid?" Caleb asked, as Sarah held on too his arm. Reid rolled his eyes, "I seen Aaron hassling some girl so I helped her out"

Kate snorted, "It seems to me that girl was hassling Aaron" Reid smirked knowing Kate wasn't far off.

The six of them stopped when they heard the two girls talking, "Morgan we haven't even been here a day and your already starting trouble!"

"Oh come on Bri that boy had it coming."

"This isn't about him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about that fact we aren't with mom and dad so your acting out, trying to force us to go back"

"They need us there"

"No they don't. They need us here. Safe"

Caleb watched the exchange with curiosity as did the others, Bri noticing being watched looked over an saw them standing there.

Great just great, she thought. Morgan smiled obviously not caring who heard their fight.

"Hey-" She walked forwards, "Reid?" She looked at the guy who 'helped' her out with a smirk. "Morgan" she said taking his hand in hers. "Thanks for your help back there"

"Anytime" He said staring at her with an eyebrow raised, She smiled at him not looking away until she heard her sister sigh.

"This is my sister Brianne"

"Hi" Brianne muttered glancing at everyone, she was tired and upset and just wanted to get home. "I'm Caleb-" A tall dark hair boy said "This is my girlfriend Sarah"

Pogue introduced himself and his girlfriend who's name was Kate while Tyler introduced himself.

"Morgan we should get going" Morgan nodded not paying attention to her sister, "So you go to Spenser?"

"We all do" Kate said, distaste in her voice. Not trusting the girl who would throw herself at all these guys. Bri eye's snapped to the girl who talked, she didn't like the way she talked to her sister.

Morgan ignored it, "Me and my sister start tomorrow, Maybe we'll see you all around"

"I'm hoping so" Reid said.

"Lets go sis" Morgan said winking at Reid. Cocky guys always made her laugh.

"Nice to meet you guys" Bri said with a smile and glare towards her sister before getting in their car.

Their car started, bass pulsing through the windows, the sound of the music making its way to the sons of Ipswich.

'_hey kids rock and roll, that's how i lost control.  
hey kids go get high i can't remember why..  
__up all night. I waste my time  
__I am fine but a day behind.  
up all night being stupid and happy but the days are overlapping my days are overlapping..  
__I'd start a revolution. If i could get up in the morning'_

"I think this year just got a lot better" Reid said grinning watching the car drive away.

* * *

Hey! This is my first Covenant fanfic. I watched the movie (again) tonight & couldn't help myself. I really really love that movie :) oooh, & this might turn into a crossover with another movie (maybe) I haven't decided yet. Hehe.

So go ahead, Tell me what you think!

Oh & the song is Amiee Allen- Revolution :)


	2. II

"What part of not getting into trouble or staying under the radar do you not understand?" Bri asked her sister as soon as they made it out of the parking lot and away from the prying eyes.

"Oh come on Bri. I was having fun" Morgan rolled her eyes, head bobbing to the music. She couldn't understand why her sister was so uptight. It was almost impossible to believe they came from the same womb, even the same egg.

"Having fun is one thing, What you were doing is causing trouble."

Morgan smirked, "Same thing."

The only sound in the car was the music playing. The tension in the air was thick with her sister's silence. Morgan frowned hating when she got her sister upset.

She turned the volume down, "Look I'm sorry okay. It wont happen again."

Bri snorted, turning the wheel into the drive that led to student parking.

"Okay your right it probably will happen again. _BUT_ I promise I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much sis. I had everything under control."

Bri glanced at her sister before she put their car in the parking spot, "You had everything under control this time Mo. But what about next time when you don't? When it gets a little bit harder to keep under control, What are you going to do then?"

Morgan realizing what her sister was getting at got out of the car and slammed the door.

Bri followed behind her, "Morgan"

"NO! You can shove your morals up your ass."

"Come on-" Bri grabbed her sisters arm and forced her to stop walking, "No I will not come on Bri. And for you to even think-"

"Oh cause that is such a hard leap? Really? Who do you think your talking to here? Some stranger? I know what it feels like-"

"No you don't. Because once again you're the perfect one. The one mom and dad don't have to worry about. The one who's their good little 'normal' daughter."

Bri dropped her sisters arm as if it burned her, "Is that so wrong to want to be normal?"

"It is when your constantly lying to yourself. God, Do you ever even slip up?"

"You know I do"

"Really? Cause from where I'm standing it's looks like your looking down from that high horse of yours."

"Oh come off it Morgan. You know what, go screw yourself do whatever the hell it is you do. But don't think I'll be there in the back ready to save your ass"

Morgan laughed at Brianne, "You know I wish that was true but we both know it isn't. I could walk away right now and you'd follow making sure I follow 'mommy and daddy' rules"

"Go to hell"

"I'm already there"

The sisters glared at each other for a moment before walking in a tension filled silence back to their dorm.

_Two minutes._

_Five minutes._

_Eight minutes thirthy three seconds._

"So those guys were pretty hot right?" Morgan said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Bri looked at her shocked before laughing, she could always count on her sister to break the silence.

"Seriously though. They were like Greek gods. I'm starting to think Spenser has a requirement that the males have to be models."

"Do you ever think about anything else?" Bri asked her sister with mock shockness lacing her voice, smile on her face.

She always loved how they could have the biggest fight in the world only to end up laughing with each other like nothing ever happend.

"Oh you know you were thinking the same thing." Bri sighed, knowing it did cross her mind at the Nicky's; not that she would willingly tell her sister that.

"So which one do you want?"

"God Mo. They aren't clothes, you can't just buy them" Morgan rolled her eyes, "We'll duh silly, Clothes are so much better"

Bri laughed unlocking their room door, "It doesn't matter, Two of them have girlfriends anyways"

Morgan looked at Bri with a frown, "So? A girlfriend isn't a wife. Plus who knows how serious it is"

Bri turned and glared at her sister, "I'm kidding Bri relax you know I don't mess with others girls guys." Bri raised her eyebrow at that statement.

"Oh come on! That was one time and I didn't even know he had a girlfriend till she called me! And if you remember, I took care of him didn't I?"

Bri laughed, "True. I think he hasn't dated since. You made the poor boy scared of females"

"Damn straight I did!"

Laughing the sisters got ready for bed, having their first day starting tomorrow. Morgan glanced at her schedule and groaned, "I can't believe Mom and Dad made us get all the same classes. They do realize that we are almost 18 right?" After a dramatic sigh Morgan continued, "I mean not that I don't love you sis, cause I do. But really, I don't need to hold your hand during every class"

Bri rolled her eyes as she pulled back her sheets, "Good cause I don't plan on holding your hand"

"Now if only it was that guy Reid… I'd hold his hand anytime"

"Argh…" Bri threw her extra pillow at her laughing sister, "I'm going to bed"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sister, I think we look good" Morgan said as she stood behind her sister who was putting a clip in her hair. Bri smiled, "I feel like a fool"

"Aw, Sweetie, that cause you are"

"HEY!"

Morgan laughed, taking in her appearance of the Spenser Academy uniform. It wasn't half bad. It could have been a lot worse. Or an annoying color that didn't go good with her complexion.

As the sister walked towards their first class, "So I heard your phone going off at some god forsaken time last night" Bri didn't say anything, she just kept walking. Morgan sighed, "Scott?"

Bri looked over at her sister, "Yeah. He just wanted to let me know he wasn't going to make it today"

Morgan felt the anger in her swell up. Scott had promised Bri that he would come up Monday after school since he couldn't make it during the weekend.

"Why can't he come up?" Morgan asked as nice as possible knowing if she sounded as pissed as she was her sister wouldn't tell her.

"He said they have a practice after school"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "He didn't know about this practice before hand?"

Bri glared at Morgan, "Coach just old them last night."

"At four in the morning?" Was it possible that her sister actually bought that crap Scott fed her?

Bri stopped and looked at her sister, not liking where she was going with this. "Morgan just drop it. He has practice and can't make it. It's not a big deal"

Her sister walked into class leaving Morgan there fuming.

The hell it isn't, she thought before walking in the class, She'd be damned if she let Scott get away with standing her sister up.

Even if it meant breaking a rule… Or two.

* * *

Hehe I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed & added this story to their favorites or alerts. =) It means the world to me to know people like my story & read it!!


End file.
